Chase the Moon
by Miko633
Summary: The senshi are on a search for their princess and they'll find her in an unlikely place. Yuri U/R H/M A/M M/S
1. Fast and the Furious

Chase the Moon  
  
Co Written by: Miko & Tenshi Moon  
  
Chapter 1 Fast and the Furious  
  
"Does anyone else have anything to add about the last battle?" Artemis asked glaring at the girls before him.  
  
Silence followed his question and seemed to hang in the air between everyone. The last battle had been brutal each senshi was sustaining physical and mental scars that wouldn't heal any time soon. The youma were getting stronger, coming in groups more often, and becoming increasingly more dangerous. The senshi barely had time to sleep, eat or breathe for extended periods.  
  
"Fine then, the meeting is over. However, we will be training tomorrow morning at six a.m." Artemis said angrily as he heard groans and mumbling.  
  
"But Artemis, tomorrow is Saturday. We all had plans to." Minako started, but was cut short as he turned his gaze to her.  
  
"Too bad, look at the way all of you fought, minus Haruka and Michiru. It's sloppy, you made countless mistakes, and you nearly got killed yesterday. All of you need more training. We are nearly defenseless against them!" He finished.  
  
Minako looked at the ground, tears coming to her eyes. "Sorry," she whispered.  
  
"You imply that we didn't even fight to the best of our ability! We barely have the power to defeat these monsters! Let's not even mention the fact that we can't find the princess, who is supposed to lead us!" Rei cried angrily standing up, "We all do the best we can! The only reason Minako almost got killed is because she was saving your hairy ass! But do you show gratitude!" she continued advancing towards the now cowering white feline. "The meeting is over! I'm tired of listening to you gripe about our fighting abilities. Come on Minako, our favorite show is coming on in ten minutes." She finished guiding the still sniffling blonde out of the room. They were quickly followed by Makoto and Ami.  
  
Artemis watched them leave the room and then turned to Luna and the outer senshi. "I suppose I deserved that, we haven't let them rest enough. They're still rather new to all of this. Without the princess it is a lot tougher." He whispered, guilt seeping into him for yelling at the senshi so harshly.  
  
"We will attend the practice tomorrow to help and to watch." Haruka responded taking Michiru's hand in her own and moving into the room where the others had disappeared to. As they walked towards the door they could hear the other senshi complaining about how unreasonable Artemis was being.  
  
"I wish we could just find the princess. Where do you think she might be?" Makoto asked as Michiru and Haruka entered the room.  
  
"Hey Rei, where's the remote?" Minako yelled into the kitchen where Rei was preparing snacks for everyone. "Never mind I found it!" She yelled she picked up the desired object and hit the power button.  
  
"We bring you breaking news this evening, of a high speed chase that is taking place on highway 242. The chase started at 4:30 this afternoon and has been going on for a half an hour. It began at Blue Diamond Mall and we have just identified the driver as a local High School student named Usagi Tsukino. She is driving a candy apple red mustang convertible at speeds of up to 100 miles per hour. If any of you plan on heading this way tonight please proceed with caution. We will update you on the situation as soon as we can." The reporter said as they showed a live feed of the chase from the news helicopter. In the right hand corner of the screen a picture of an attractive short-haired blonde appeared. The girls looked at the screen in shock.  
  
"Hey! Doesn't she go to our school?" Ami asked starring at the picture.  
  
"Yeah, I think she does." Minako answered.  
  
"Next time you see her, ask her if she's interested in racing." Haruka chuckled.  
  
"No one answered my question!" Makoto spoke up, "Where do you think the princess could be?"  
  
"I don't know, anywhere. I think the more important question is, who is she?" Rei replied as she brought in the food and glanced at the television. "Well that's not surprising is it? We've all heard of Usagi. Didn't you tell me the other day that you saw her stuffing Umino in his locker, Ami?"  
  
"Yes I did nothing but a common bully." Ami responded.  
  
"Let's see if our show is on now," Minako said changing the channel. 


	2. Faked Out

Chase the Moon  
  
Co Written by: Miko & Tenshi Moon  
  
Hello minna and welcome to chapter 2! We just wanted to pop in here and mention that the song 'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin' Park is not ours and that we've only borrowed the lyrics for our limited usage. Thank you, please keep your hands and legs inside the vehicle at all times and we hope you enjoy the ride!!!!!  
  
P.S. Everyone be nice to Tenshi and review she needs encouragement!!!   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Faked Out  
  
"I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real." Usagi sang as she raced down Highway 242, completely aware she was leading the police on a high speed chase, but at the same time unaware of everything but the speed of the car and the feel of danger and adrenalin rushing through her body. Not her parents who thought she was a failure, not her brother, Shingo, that tortured her endlessly, not even the raven-haired beauty she's seen today at school that had made her catch her breath. Usagi smiled as she remembered the girl's violet eyes. They had been so majestic, violent, and …knowing.  
  
"I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
  
(Erase all the pain 'till it's gone)  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real. Words of a song that mean nothing to most," Usagi whispered to herself pressing the gas pedal down until it touched the floor. She looked around her; thanking the gods the police had cleared the road of other cars. She had to have the car at just the right velocity when she hit the bridge. She hated that this was the only way out of her pathetic existence, hated that she resorted to ending the only life she'd ever known.   
  
"I want to find something I've wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong…" Usagi sang as she smiled and her car approached the bridge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It was determined that her father possibly molested her, you know. I heard it from Tami, who heard it from Alex, who heard it from my brother's ex-girlfriend, who heard it from…" the girl's voice exclaimed.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes irritated at the talk around the ice cream parlor. She'd been tuning in and out of conversations around her since she's arrived with the other Inner Senshi. All the talk was nonsense of course; rumors had been circulating about Usagi's death for a few days now. At Tokyo University Rei had heard too many 'poor dears' from the professors, and she's seen too many other students filing into the consolers office acting as if they'd cared about their deceased school mate, when all of them just wanted out of class. In truth no one had known Usagi. Not even her, but then again with school work, senshi meetings, and consistent fire readings, Rei barely had time to breath correctly. Not to mention the practices in the morning that were making her body and mind sore.   
  
"Practice was a killer this morning don't you think Rei? I could ring Artemis's neck for making me get up so early." Minako asked noticing the raven-haired girl's silence.  
  
"Yeah," was the only response she received?   
  
"What's on your mind Rei?" Ami asked softly looking around the ice cream parlor wondering if Rei sensed danger.   
  
"Besides fatigue?" Rei answered smiling lightly, "nothing really, I was just thinking about Usagi, wondering what made her drive off the edge of that bridge. What was it that she couldn't handle that she ended her life over? It makes me wonder why I didn't get to know her, maybe she needed a friend. I know she lived in the upper-middle class part of town with in-divorced parents and a little brother. I just don't understand why might have been going through her mind." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well hopefully, the last thing that crossed her mind was your beautiful face." A voice said from the next booth.  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business asshole!" Rei snapped angrily as she looked over and saw who's spoken. "I…I'm sorry." She stammered.  
  
A beautiful woman with striking steel-grey eyes and long lavender hair that was held up in a high ponytail by a blue ribbon and still reached down to her calves stood smiling at the four girls. Rei was hypnotized by the girl's smile. It reminded her of how the sun shone on water. All sparkle and beauty that was almost heavenly and innocent.   
  
"I'm sorry to but in, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I'm new in town, I just moved here I mean. I've been hearing a lot about this Usagi person. I was hoping you could help me, explain what happened to her I mean." The woman asked breathlessly as she hurried on, "I'm Azami Kinosune, by the way."   
  
Everyone smiled at her pleasantly, surprised and amused at her obvious display of embarrassment. Ami was the first to speak asking the grey-eyed goddess to sit with them. Rei couldn't take her eyes off Azami. It was like she was in a trance; she'd never seen anyone move so fluidly with such grace and innocence.   
  
"and this is Rei, since she seems to be lost in the vast emptiness, where her brain once resided." Makoto laughed as she looked at her best friends face.  
  
"…sorry, nice to meet you." Rei managed blushing.  
  
"That's no problem, Rei? What a perfect name…" Azami said smiling at Rei, making the fire senshi blush a crimson red causing everyone at the table to laugh.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Haruka, just for a little while at least, it's not going to kill you. I want to do this to you." Michiru pleaded as she grabbed Haruka.  
  
"I don't need it done; I hate it when you insist on doing this to me." Haruka complained squirming out of Michiru's grasp.  
  
"Oh quit being such a baby 'Ruka. Come over here and sit down and let me play with it, just for a couple of minutes." Michiru ordered, waving a brush at Haruka as she pointed at the chair in front of her.  
  
"But Michi'," Haruka pleaded, "It's fine the way it is, I like it tousled!"  
  
"Haruka Ten'ou sit here now! Or else." Michiru threatened severely indicating couch time this evening if her demand was not met.  
  
Haruka almost smiled at the look on her love's face but she didn't for fear of further punishment. "Or else hmm? Couldn't the punishment for disobedience be couch time with you?" Haruka questioned teasingly walking towards her aqua-tressed lover.  
  
Michiru smiled at the sly comment letting her soul mate think she had won. Haruka calmly sauntered over to the Neptunian senshi knowing she had her lover right where she wanted her. Reaching her wife she offered her hand to help her lover to her feet, but the next thing she knew she was sitting down in the previously proffered chair being tied down. She knew it was all over when a brush came in contact with her sandy locks and minutes later tiny bows and braids appeared.  
  
"There now honey, was that so bad?" Michiru teased.  
  
"Are you satisfied now?" Haruka growled as she started to take the bows from her hair. "I think a little pay back is in order don't you…my love?" she emphasized as she felt the last of Michiru's ropes fall away.  
  
"Umm…koibito…I was playing…" Michiru pleaded as she backed away from her advancing lover.  
  
"Oh I know, but you were bad, now you must be punished." Haruka smiled evilly following her soul mate rapidly.  
  
"But, you have practice 'Ruka love, remember?" Michiru questioned turning serious for a moment.  
  
"Shit, yeah I do. What time is it?" Haruka asked as she looked at the clock. "I'm late!" she shrieked seeing the time.  
  
"I'll meet you there don't worry, and try…" Michiru cried as the door slammed shut, "not to slam the door." She shook her head and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're late Ten'ou!" the fat balding man said angrily blowing cigar smoke in Haruka's face. "I should replace you with Kaii; unfortunately he's just retired, as of now. We've decided to hire in someone new." The man said eying Haruka for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Retired?! What the hell for?! We just broke that kid in damn it! What are you thinking, are you nuts?!" Haruka screamed.  
  
"I knew you'd take it well. Meet your new partner, Kimio Mikazuki." The man introduced pointing to a figure in the distance. Haruka squinted against the glare of the sun on the track. Her new partner looked tall from where she was standing and he or she was talking to another figure in a white sundress. Haruka frowned as she recognized the figure in the dress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So your name is Kaioh Michiru?" Mikazuki asked smiling at the beautiful girl.  
  
"Yes, I'm here looking for…Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed seeing her lover striding towards her.  
  
"Haruka? That's my new…" Mikazuki began turning around.  
  
"Partner," Haruka finished coming to a stop in front of Mikazuki as she put an arm around Michiru.   
  
Michiru looked from her love to Mikazuki and saw sparks flying already. She sighed and smiled pleasantly at the new racer. "Have you two met? Doesn't look like it. Mikazuki this is Ten'ou Haruka my…" Michiru started.  
  
"Michiru is my wife, beautiful isn't she?" Haruka baited her new partner.  
  
"Wife? Oh I see, I'm very sorry and call me Mika. Haruka, in order to get to know you better, and for you to get to know me…wanna race?" Mikazuki asked calmly smiling slightly.  
  
"You're on!" Haruka agreed. Michiru watched the two take off toward their bikes as she laughed. Competition would be lethal between those two she could tell. The challenge Mikazuki had just offered proved it. She was getting a strange signal from the new racer though. She shrugged it off momentarily as she heard her lover's bike come to life.  
  
"Boys will be boys or is it girls will be girls?" Michiru giggled as she started off towards the pit to watch the race. 


	3. Danger Lurks Around Every Turn

Chase the Moon  
  
Co Written by: Miko & Tenshi Moon  
  
Hello everyone thanks for sticking with us so far, I really appreciate it. I also want to thank my wonderful, talented, editor, best friend and beta reader, also the love of my life Miko. Thank you for giving me support, encouragement and love. I love you!!! Review and enjoy Minna!!!  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Danger Lurks Around Every Turn  
  
"What are they doing!?" a member of the pit crew yelled as the engines of Haruka and Mikazuki's bikes roared to life. He ran after Haruka's bike angrily, he hadn't finished repairing the bike from the last race. "Damn it Ten'ou! Somebody call Yuji! Tell him his driver's lost her mind along with his newest number."  
  
Michiru laughed as she walked towards the angry crew members. "A challenge is what happened. Haruka's just being Haruka, proving her dominance as the head of the team." She explained looking out at the track.  
  
"I see, but there's a problem with the engine. It could blow," the Hoshi informed Michiru as he ran toward the track a headset in his hands.  
  
"Haruka…," Michiru sighed worrying.  
  
"Get in here now Ten'ou!" Hoshi yelled into the headset. Crackling static was all he heard in response. "Damn it, she doesn't have her helmet on!" he cried angrily slamming the headset down.  
  
"Somebody's got to stop them," Toson said.  
  
"How do you propose we do that, would you like to go and stand in the middle of the track to get their attention?!" Hoshi exclaimed.  
  
"There's nothing you can do. She wouldn't listen anyway," Michiru said quietly. Inside she was worrying. Something was going to happen she could feel it. But there was no way to stop the two racers now. Neither Mika nor Haruka were paying attention to the calls from their pit leader.  
  
"I want EMT's here now!" Hoshi yelled into the phone arguing with someone. "We have a possible situation!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei smiled contently as she watched Azami giggling with Minako. They were in the park now, talking and enjoying the last days of summer. Birds were singing and Rei could hear the waves on the pond, not far from her, lapping at the dock. It was a beautiful day, especially now. Azami had made friends, already, with the others. They were talking and laughing with her like all of them were old chums. Occasionally Azami would look in Rei's direction and smile shyly. Rei was falling in love with the mysterious girl.  
  
"Gosh what time is it?" Azami asked Makoto looking up at the sky trying to tell.  
  
"Ummm, 7:30." Makoto answered. "Why?"  
  
"I have to get home, I have chores, but it was so much fun meeting all of you." Azami exclaimed standing up.  
  
"Yeah, it was really nice. Why don't you meet us tomorrow at the ice cream parlor, same time as today?" Minako asked.  
  
"No problem, I'd love that." Azami smiled. Rei frowned; she didn't want Azami to go. She wanted to stay in this girl's presence forever.   
  
"Um, why don't I walk you home, it'll be getting dark soon. You shouldn't be alone." She piped up, startling everyone as she spoke.   
  
"What a nice offer Rei. I'd love your company anytime," Azami flirted.  
  
"Well…uh the rest of us will head off then. Be careful though." Minako giggled as she helped Ami up. Makoto joined them as they walked away.  
  
*Alone at last* Azami thought as she looked at Rei. The raven haired girl was beautiful, unlike anyone she had ever seen. But that didn't matter, not right now. "I live over on Rumei, it that too far from where you live?" Azami questioned walking toward Rei.  
  
"No, not at all," Rei replied smiling. *God she's beautiful* she thought picking up her things. Soon they were in their way. Awkward silence fell over them both as they walked. Both thinking different thoughts, not noticing they were being followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka knew her bike had a problem. She knew the purr of the engine like the sound of Michiru's voice. But there was no way she'd back down from a challenge. She wouldn't let this kid show her up on the track or anywhere else for that matter. In the back of her mind though, she was worried about how the bike would act. She could feel Michiru, even from here, begging her to return. Haruka smiled, she was leading this race, and it'd be over soon.  
  
"Would you look at that, Haruka's far ahead of Mikazuki. She'll never cease to amaze me." Juzo exclaimed pointing to the two bikes on the track.  
  
"Go Haruka!" Shiro hooted laughing and punching his buddies arm playfully.  
  
Michiru looked on, watching the two bikes carefully, Haruka was indeed leading by a good distance. *Please Haruka* she prayed wishing her love would stop this race and come back in. She could feel Haruka being stubborn though. She wouldn't come back in, she wouldn't back down even if it might cost her, her life. But her love had always been willing to give her life for pride, love or family. Something Michiru admired and loved.  
  
Oh my god…look!" Toson yelled. Michiru looked up and her heart dropped to her stomach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for walking me home Rei. It was really nice of you." Azami expressed smiling at Rei.  
  
Rei sighed and blushed slightly, "It's no big deal really. It can be dangerous…I…" Rei started and then stopped abruptly. She felt something, she looked around hurriedly. "Azami…" she started to warn and looked toward the girl. But Azami had disappeared and in her place stood a youma. 


	4. Decieved

Chase the Moon  
  
Co Written by: Miko & Tenshi Moon  
  
Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews for Ch. 3, we were surprised by the response. We've decided you people like cliff hangers. LOL. So anyways thanks again for the reviews, we live on them you know; please review this chapter as well!!!!! Till next time minna!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Deceived  
  
"Where's Azami?" Rei hissed threateningly at the youma. But then she spotted the girl not far from the hideous beast. She was face down on the pavement, her arm twisted in an odd position. Rei didn't speak, and it seemed like the air around her darkened as she reached for her henshin pen. Anger bubbled through her like molten lava. "You're going to pay for that," she whispered.   
  
The youma laughed, unafraid, knowing the plan fully well. It smiled at Rei, showing two sets of razor sharp teeth. Hideous would have been too kind a word for the description of the youma. It had blood red hair, held back by a strange glowing barrette. Its features were feminine but oddly screwed up into the look of a corpse. Its skin was pale white, almost transparent; veins showed through its skin, muscles looked as if they'd pop the delicate skin anytime. The youma raised its arm to draw the sword that was strapped to its back. It wore an unusual display of armor. Scales of some strange sort covered its neck, torso and lower body. "I await a good challenge, most of you puny humans have very poor fighting abilities," the youma quipped.  
  
Rei could no longer contain her rage and shouted, "Mars Star Power!" Fire leaped and surrounded her like a wanton lover. Rei welcomed the heat, bathing in it until it reached her soul. Her transformation always made her feel this way; it cleansed her till she finally felt like she was whole. When she stood before the youma completely transformed she was greeted with a surprised look.  
  
"Who…who are you?" The youma asked trying to recover from the shock of seeing this girl transform and enjoying the heat of her energy as it flowed through the atmosphere around them.  
  
"I am Sailor Mars, goddess of fire and protector of all things sacred. Now prepare to die!" Mars cried advancing on the youma as she powered up an attack.  
  
"Finally, a challenge!" the youma cackled almost pleasantly, running to meet Mars with a bloodcurdling scream of death to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit! Haruka's bike, it's shooting sparks!" Hoshi cried. "Damn it look, she doesn't even care, she just keeps going!" he screamed angrily.  
  
"Somebody has got to stop her or she's going to be killed," Shiro replied coming to stand next to his boss.  
  
Michiru watched, waiting, angry at Haruka, apprehensive and scared that the worst would happen. She was tempted to transform, and use her power to stop her love. But she knew Haruka, and a part of her trusted her beloved. She'd just have to watch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Mikazuki, you've got to stop this. Haruka's in danger. Use your power, I'm with you.* Mikazuki heard as she watched sparks fly from her opponents bike in front of her. She shook her head, disappointed. "Serves her right, she knew about that bike," Mikazuki replied out loud. She received no answer, her orders were clear. "Pride isn't worth dying for, especially when you have something to live for," she whispered remembering the look on Michiru's face as Haruka wrapped her arm around her. It was apparent that they loved each other. "Alright here goes," Mikazuki said letting her powers flow into the bike underneath her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Pay attention!" her guardian screamed at her angrily. "Otherwise you'll find yourself a victim of the enemy. Use your sword like a part of your body; let your power flow into the metal. Strong, powerful and indestructible, now do it again."  
  
She smiled in return and concentrated on a white ball of light in her mind. *I'm free* she thought releasing her power into the sword in her hand. She was loosing herself in her power, abandoning her body and flying away from everything around her. She could almost feel the burn of the sun as she flew near it. However she flew past it, there was a white light past that. The cool calm of the moon, her heaven and sanctuary, love was there, happiness was there, she could almost reach, just a little further.  
  
*End*  
  
*Mikazuki control it, your loosing the battle within. Don't let go" she heard the voice cry in her mind. She didn't want to listen she wanted to stay here…  
  
She opened up her eyes and looked over. She'd caught up to Haruka. She could see the blonde racer struggling to keep control of her bike. Without thinking Mikazuki grabbed Haruka's arm steadying the blonde's hand and bike. Haruka looked over at Mikazuki, shock running through her that the girl had caught up with her so quickly. How was that possible? Then she felt the burning, and screamed in agony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michiru fell to her knees holding her head, "Haruka," she whispered gasping for air. She'd just witnessed something extraordinary. Mikazuki's bike had sped up to an incredible speed and caught up to Haruka's. A power surge rolled over the track, but Michiru knew she was the only one that noticed. Now, she could feel Haruka's pain, in her mind she saw a white light, a pair of wings and glowing blue eyes.  
  
No one noticed when Michiru stopped breathing and slumped face down to the pavement.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Michi'?" she heard Haruka's voice whisper to her as warm lips touched hers.  
  
"'Ruka, I'm here," she whispered back as the lips left her.  
  
"Where are we?" Haruka asked as she appeared in front of Michiru.  
  
"I…don't know," Michiru responded looking around her. There wasn't much to see. All was black around them, the only light was from their auras that glowed gold and aqua green. They looked around them curiously, not sure what to do.  
  
"Welcome to Nowhere," a low voice greeted. "Strange, who might you two be? Your auras are magnificent and rife with power," the voice commented. It was gruff and low, but oddly familiar in a way to the two outer senshi.  
  
"Who's there?" Michiru questioned threateningly.  
  
"Don't be alarmed Michiru," the voice soothed calmly. "I'm here, though I reserve saying my name right now.  
  
"Michi' look," Haruka said pointing to the darkness a foot away. It started to glow a radiant white light. Out of the light stepped a giant wolf. Silver and midnight blue fur covered him. He had blue eyes that spoke of age and experience.  
  
"I'm a friend, I won't harm you," the wolf spoke as he sat down. Haruka and Michiru's eyes studied him warily.  
  
"Where are we?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Nowhere, but to be more specific, you're also everywhere. It's complicated to explain," the wolf replied, watching them. "So, who are you two, not just anyone can reach these sacred grounds. Power is the key to enter here, I can see your chi radiating off of you in waves. Please tell me, who are you?" the wolf asked politely. He sensed their apprehension and smiled as well as a wolf could, trying not to alarm them further. However the blonde saw only a wolf baring its teeth. She summoned a jeweled sword, as if from nowhere; and charged at him with it.  
  
"No, please…..I was just….," the wolf said backing away a few steps. He'd given them the wrong impression. "Listen," he soothed.  
  
Haruka stopped moving and realized she didn't feel threatened anymore. The black around them suddenly went white and warm. Michiru smiled as peace and tranquility surrounded them. She understood what was happening. This felt like heaven, a gateway to eternal peace and happiness. She reached for Haruka's hand and held it in her own.  
  
"We are Sailors Neptune and Uranus." Michiru answered.  
  
The wolf sighed with relief and smiled. "My name is Shiro, welcome to my world."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I promise the next chapter will be longer, I just really really want to go play now!!!! So I love all my fans and I love my Miko, I'm going to hamena now!!!! 


	5. Ambiguity

Chase the Moon  
  
Co Written by: Miko & Tenshi Moon  
  
Sorry it's been so long since we've updated minna! Life's been hectic and we've had a mild case of writer's block to go along with it. Anyways we hope that you like this installment to Chase the Moon. Please read and review!!  
  
Miko & Tenshi   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Ambiguity   
  
Minako, Ami and Makoto were leisurely returning to their homes. It was a nice evening and none of them saw any reason to hurry, for once even Ami couldn't argue with her fellow senshi.   
  
"So what do you guys think about Azami?" Makoto asked seeking the opinion of her friends on the newcomer they had met today.  
  
"I'm not very sure I can make an accurate assumption about her until I spend some more time around her," Ami replied quietly waiting to hear Minako's response.  
  
"I can't really say much about her either Mako-chan but man was Rei crushing on her! Did you see the way she kept staring at her and then offering to walk her home, she has got it bad girls," the love senshi commented.  
  
"Yeah I noticed that too. It's not like Rei to just jump into a relationship like that. She doesn't even know the girl; I thought she was more reserved than that." Makoto remarked worriedly.   
  
"I'm sure Rei-chan just suffered from a momentary lack of judgment," Ami suggested. "I'm certain that after she has some time to think about the situation she'll…" A wave of pain shot through Ami causing her to pause in mid-sentence. After regaining her senses she looked at her companions and saw the same look in their eyes, they had felt it too. Something was wrong with Rei.   
  
Ami pulled out her Mercury computer from her sub-space pocket and began typing furiously. Within a few moments she had located the fire senshi and the three were off, headed towards the location of their comrade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mikazuki switched her hand and placed it around the blonde racer's waist yanking her off of her bike and onto her own. Steadying her partner's unconscious form she accelerated and sped on past Haruka's bike and around the bend in the track, a few seconds later Haruka's bike exploded, mere feet from where Mikazuki had been just moments ago. She finished the circuit around the track and came to a stop in the pit. The crew surrounded her instantaneously, she managed to push them all back as she carried Haruka's still form to the ambulance that had just arrived.   
  
"Someone get her wife, she's unconscious as well," Mikazuki ordered after Haruka had been taken by the paramedics and placed in the ambulance. Hoshi went over and gently picked up Michiru and with Juzo's help the two carried her over to the ambulance.   
  
After making many protests against also going with the paramedics to the hospital she finally got them to allow her to receive a check-up when she came to the hospital to see how her friends were doing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiro stared at the two newcomers in his realm. He surmised that they had inadvertently been pulled here through Mikazuki's power surge. Mentally making a note to work on that in her training he began speaking with his guests.   
  
"I think it would be best if we stayed here for awhile until things calm down back in the real world." He said. "I imagine you would probably like to know some more information on where you are and how you arrived here anyway.  
  
"Yes, I think that would help us to better understand what's going on. Some information about you would be nice as well," Michiru agreed.  
  
"Close your eyes Neptune imagine a place you treasure within your heart. Hold tight to that image or memory and then open your eyes once more," Shiro instructed. Michiru looked at him momentarily before slowly complying with his request. A sharp intake of breath was heard as the white nothingness suddenly became a jungle paradise. There were trees and a large lake as well as animals of all sorts.  
  
"What is this place?" Haruka asked in wonderment.  
  
"Whatever you want it to be Uranus. Anything you want to be here will be, you need only envision it." He replied.   
  
The jungle changed into a cliff top moments later. There was a dangerously sharp drop to an ocean below and the wind was blowing freely through there hair.  
  
"I see you're getting the hang of it," Shiro joked as many different scenes were displayed before them in rapid succession. The world ended on a sitting room, it had three chairs and a fireplace as well as a table in between the chairs. "Have a seat and I will tell you what you wish to know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mars fell to the ground gasping for breath. The youma she fought was strong. There was no way she was going to win this battle; she could feel her strength leaving her with every energy attack she launched at her opponent.  
  
"Giving up now?" the youma cackled as it came toward her.  
  
Mars glanced at Azami's still form and then looked up at the youma glaring down at her. "Never," she whispered hauling herself painfully to her feet. Mars felt dazed and she could feel the blood running from her multiple wounds. But she wouldn't give up; death would claim her before she surrendered.  
  
The youma laughed and bought up its gleaming sword in response, the blade read with blood. Mars summoned another attack concentrating her remaining strength into it. She smiled knowing this would surely kill her, but if it saved the life of the beautiful girl lying on the pavement she'd chance it. She fought to stay on her feet. The youma advanced on the glowing senshi of fire, it didn't know the plan she held. Mars looked up at the youma eyes dancing with the ball of fire she held in her hands. The she let it go and somehow felt nothing as the world went dark and her body crumpled to the ground.  
  
The ball of fire flew towards the youma at an amazing speed, just as it was about to hit it was joined by another, larger ball of energy. Multi-colored with green, blue and orange, the two combined forming an even larger ball of energy which connected with the youma throwing it against the wall.  
  
It looked up in disbelief seeing three more of the energy wielding humans ready and waiting for it. Deciding to withdraw the youma dissolved into thin air and disappeared from sight. The three senshi ran over to their fallen comrade failing to notice the young girl that was hobbling away from the scene. 


End file.
